


N is for Nipple Play

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Improper Use of Grace, Nipple Play, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Lucifer uses his grace to play with your nipples





	N is for Nipple Play

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Heyyy, same anon who asked about Lucifer. Maybe you could do him as either N or R? xxx

“Humans are such peculiar creatures,” Lucifer mused from where he stood. You shivered on the bed in front of him, completely naked and eager with anticipation. “I never would have thought that someone could take such pleasure from pain, from teasing. Yet here you are, soaked at the mere thought of what I’ll be doing to you tonight.”

You lowered your gaze to the floor, subconsciously pressing your thighs together at the mention of your arousal.

“Why so quiet? You were gagging for it earlier,” he had a lopsided smile on his face, one of his hands cupping his jaw while the other held his arm up by the elbow. “I mean, if you don’t want it, I could just leave.” He jerked his thumb in the direction of the door and you were shaking your head so fast you had to shut your eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just- I’ve never done anything kinkier than missionary in my life. I’m soaking it in.”

He laughed then, the genuine laugh that he only ever used when it was just the two of you. An uncharacteristically soft smile spread on his face. “Take all the time you need, I’m more than content to just stand here and admire the view.”

You rolled your eyes. “Get over here, jackass.”

He frowned and took exaggeratedly slow steps towards you. “Is that any way to talk to the person in charge of your pleasure?”

When he made it to you he squatted down and stared at you expectantly. You shook your head mutely, sensing that he would have no problem with not letting you come.

He smiled again, all teeth and incredibly predatory. “Oh baby, I’m going to make you crave me constantly after tonight. No one else - man, woman, angel or demon - is _ever_ gonna have a scratch of the effect that I have on you.”

“So far you’re all talk and no game,” you sassed, testing the waters.

“I enjoy playing with my food before I eat it.”

“Consider me played with,” you said, trying to conceal the desperate tinge to your voice.

“Hm, not quite,” he said, yet he still crawled slipped down to his knees in front of you.

Two strong hands gripped your thighs and left a trail of goosebumps while they lowered themselves to your knees. He pried them apart in a gentle but firm grip, and his breath was warm against your cold skin.

He grinned cockily up at you from where you were squirming under his grip, before slowly pushing forward and planting an open mouthed kiss to your clit, all while maintaining eye contact. You whimpered as he sucked it into his mouth, forked tongue applying pressure to it lazily. One of your hands made their way to his hair while the other propped you up.

Suddenly you were jerking upright at the foreign sensation of something squeezing your boobs. When you shot your head down to look at Lucifer he merely smirked up from where his tongue was thrusting into you.

It was his grace, that was a fact. It left a warm and tingly sensation in its wake as tendrils of it snaked their way towards your nipples.

“Fuck!” you cried out, head tipping back as they began to pinch tightly on your hardened skin. You felt more than you heard the laugh Lucifer was giving at that, his mouth pulling back a bit while the warm air whooshed over you.

“You are incredibly responsive,” he said conversationally while two of his fingers made their way to your pussy.

At first, they simply skimmed over you, dragging through your folds and gathering your wetness. Then all of a sudden two of them were pumping in and out of you. You cried out and fell back onto your elbows. He followed you as you lowered yourself down and onto your back, fingers never slowing their pace and his grace never pausing its teasing.

“Lucifer!” You panted out. The grace went from pinching to what unmistakably felt like teeth biting down on you. There was the wet feeling of tongues, but a quick glance at your chest showed you were completely dry.

“You know, if you were in the cage with me I don’t think I’d have ever wanted to get out.”

You hummed in response, not even attempting to make a coherent noise. Your fingers tightened in his hair while his grace continued its assault on your nipples. Lucifer leaned down and brought his mouth back into the works.

The fingers in your cunt curled slightly, and the change of angle allowed them to easily reach your sweet spot. Your legs raised from where they were bent over the edge of the bed to go over his shoulders, your heels digging into them to encourage him to keep doing what he was doing as you babbled nonsense over how good it felt.

The warmth of his grace and his mouth countered the coolness of the rest of his body perfectly, and it made every touch feel that much more sensitive.

His fingers insistently probed over your G spot while his tongue lapped eagerly at your clit, and you knew without having to look down at him that his eyes were eagerly trained on you.

Whenever the two of you were near each other, his eyes seemed to be magnetically drawn to yours, and sex didn’t seem that much different. The thought of him staring raptly at you while you were completely exposed did something to you, and you were coming closer to the edge. The feeling of your nipples being tugged at random intervals wasn’t helping your attempts at maintaining self-control either.

“Lucifer, I’m gonna come,” you panted out.

“So far you’re all talk and no game,” he chuckled back at you, and somewhere in the back of your mind you realized that that was what you had said to him earlier.

He seemed desperate now, your nipples standing on end while invisible forces toyed with them and his tongue flicking over your clit sloppily. When he sucked your clit into his mouth again you came, finally slipping over the edge you had been on ever since the two of you had stumbled into the bedroom earlier.

“I- Lucifer, fuck,” you cried out, hands tightening in his hair while your legs squeezed around his head in a grip that most likely would have hurt a normal person. However, Lucifer was the complete opposite, and it did nothing to deter him from continuing to tongue at your oversensitive clit until you came down from your high, When you felt too sensitive you pushed him away lazing by your feet on his shoulders.

He rose to his full height and dragged his thumb along his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, letting out a lewd moan as the last trace of your taste hit his mouth.

“My turn, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
